Sticker Love?
by Itagaki Hotaru
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah sticker berhadiah bahkan insiden memalukan membuat kehidupan Haruno Sakura menjadi lebih berwarna dan mendekatkannya dengan yang namanya cinta, yang mungkin selama ini tidak pernah ia pikirkan.
**Sticker Love?**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[AU, OOC maybe, abalness]**

Dihari Minggu ini, jalanan dikota Tokyo cukup ramai. Banyak kendaraan yang melintas dan para pejalan kaki yang menelusuri jalanan kota. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan sendiri sembari bersenandung kecil. Raut wajahnya tampak senang, ia memegang sebuah sticker kecil berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning. Baginya, sticker itu berharga. Karena jika seseorang berhasil mengumpulkan sticker tersebut sampai sepuluh buah, maka akan ditukarkan dengan hadiah.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu, selama ini susah payah memgumpulkan sticker tersebut dengan membeli minuman yang tertempel sticker. Tidak semua kemasan terdapat benda kecil itu. Dan sekarang ia baru saja membeli lalu beruntung mendapat sticker khusus. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kertas kecil, kemudian ditempelkannya sticker tersebut. Dikertas itu sudah terkumpul delapan sticker, berarti Sakura tinggal mendapatkan dua sticker lagi.

Saat sedang berjalan santai, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dipersimpangan jalan seperti menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyebrangan menyala. Laki-laki tersebut memegang sebuah minuman yang sudah kosong dan hendak dia buang. Dengan refleks, Sakura memicingkan mata melihat kemasan minuman tersebut. Binggo! Terdapat sebuah sticker khusus yang tertempel pada kemasan minuman milik laki-laki itu. Kamudian dengan kecepatan 200 mach, Sakura berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Sakura dengan suara yang nyaring.

Laki-laki itu sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis secepat kilat berlari kearahnya lalu menabrak dirinya hingga jatuh tertidur. Gadis yang sekarang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan cepat mengambil minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang kemudian berdiri dengan tampang tak bersalahnya. Sakura melepas sticker tersebut dan menempelkan dikertas miliknya. Laki-laki yang menjadi korban naasnya itu hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"Akhirnya, tinggal satu lagi! Ah, terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya yang masih memandangi koleksi sticker miliknya tanpa menoleh ke sosok laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura pun meninggalkan orang itu. Disepanjang perjalanan, ia bersiul-siul kecil, baginya ini merupakan hari keberuntungannya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Kertas kecil itu ia simpan didalam laci meja belajar. Karena merasa gerah, Sakura memilih untuk mandi dan berendam di kamar mandi. Ia sangat senang bisa mendapat dua sticker sekaligus. Yang pertama, karena ia baru saja membeli minuman yang terdapat sticker khusus dan yang kedua karena ia baru saja meminta dari laki-laki tadi.

Satu detik kemudian, matanya seketika terbelalak. Dengan bodohnya Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang. Laki-laki yang baru saja ia mintai minumannya tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya. Bahkan Sakura dengan enaknya menabrak pemuda itu sampai terjatuh. Dan ia baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari senin, itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan sosok itu. Wajah Sakura kini panik, ia menggigit kukunya dengan ketakutan.

"Baka no Sakura! Baka baka baka!" Gumamnya sembari membenturkan jidat lebarnya di dinding kamar mandi.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura sudah rapi dengan seragamnya lalu ia sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Setelah selesai, ia pun pamit dan berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak menuju sekolahnya memang tidak begitu jauh. Saat ini, Sakura menginjak imur 15 tahun, ia adalah murid SMP. Kehidupannya tampak seperti biasa, tidak populer tapi tidak juga penyendiri. Baginya, kisah hidupnya tidak penuh lika-liku seperti di dorama kesukaan yang sering ia tonton.

Satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, yaitu insiden kemarin. Sakura menggeram frustasi jika mengingat hal itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki itu. Tetapi tadi malam, Sakura sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf kepadanya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Lalu urusannya selesai, kehidupannya pun menjadi tenang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

"Ohayou, jidat."

Sakura yang mengenal suara itu pun menoleh. Kini disampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail sembari memberikan senyum bahagianya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman terdekatnya. Atau bisa dibilang sahabat. Dimana ada Sakura pasti disitu ada Ino, kemudian sebaliknya. Ya seperti itulah komentar para teman sekelasnya jika melihat mereka berdua. Sakura hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja, ia tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak lesu sekali pagi ini." Tanya Ino dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Ya. Tapi tidak tahu kalau sudah memasuki kelas nanti." Balasnya dengan ngawur.

"Hah? Jidat aneh."

Mereka pun terus berjalan menuju sekolah Konoha. Digerbang sekolah masih banyak para murid yang baru saja datang. Padahal sepuluhu menit lagi mungkin gerbang akan ditutup. Sakura dan Ino menelusuri lorong kelasnya. Tampak banyak murid peempuan yang masih berdiri didepan kelasnya sembari berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah didepan kelas yang bertuliskan 3-B.

Ino perlahan menggeser pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Sedangkan gadis merah muda yang berada dibelakangnya masih berdiam diri belum memasuki kelas miliknya. Sakura masih ragu jika tiba-tiba ia bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki kemarin. Kemudian ia menggelemgkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat canggung, Sakura bahkan sudah bertekad untuk bersikap biasa. Lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan pelan.

Setelah itu, ia menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. Seketika perasaan Sakura menjadi lega karena laki-laki itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Dengan senang hati ia pun langsung duduk dikursinya dan tidak lama, Ino yang duduk dikursi kedua dari depan menghampirinya. Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang karena bel masuk sampai saat ini belum berbunyi. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura diam-diam melirik kearah pintu kelas dengan waspada.

"Sakura, antarkan aku ke toilet. Aku ingin membenarkan rambutku sebentar." Ajak Ino.

"Tsk, bilang saja kau ingin melihat Sai didepan kelasnya." Balas Sakura melemparkan tatapan malas kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak salah jidatmu lebar. Ternyata kau memang jenius."

Akhirnya mereka pun berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya menuju keluar kelas. Sampai didepan pintu, Sakura mendengar suara yqng tak asing terdengar dari luar kelasnya. Ya, suara itu adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto. Teman sekelasnya. ia pun mulai menggeser pintu tersebut dan dihadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sakura mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya tersebut.

Demi bulu mata lentik milik Rock Lee. Sakura sontak sangat terkejut. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o dengan sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini tanpa disengaja ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Kulit putihnya, rambut hitam dengan style chicken butt, dan mata onyx yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat dingin. Membuat dirinya membeku seketika.

Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan terkenal ketampanannya dan kepintarannya disekolah ini. Ia pun bukan orang yang gampang diajak berbicara. Teman sekelasnya saja tidak tahu kenapa Naruto dengan gampangnya bisa menjadi teman terdekat dari sang Uchiha tersebut. Mungkin Naruto sudah memberinya mantra khusus. Itulah opini orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Wah. Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Ino!" Sapa laki-laki berkumis kucing tersebut dengan ceria.

Hanya Ino hang dapat membalas sapaan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura masih terpaku karena masih ditatap tajam oleh laki-laki yang menjadi korban tabrak larinya kemarin. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang ia melihat aura hitam kebiruan yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah, wajah Sakura memucat drastis. Pupil matanya menghilang bagaikan hantu. Ya. Ini. Merupakan. Awkward. Moment. Yang. Sebenarnya.

'SIAPAPUN, TOLONG LEMPAR AKU SEJAUH-JAUHNYA!' Jerit inner Sakura dengan menggema.

 **tbc**


End file.
